Love of Your Life
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: How to take over the world in 20 days. Or…Just win Ivy's heart….
1. Chap 1: Blue Hair

**Chapter 1**

**Hiii I'm Jackie :* **

**I'm gunna be your author for this. Lol. My friend Andrew is supposed to be Ivy. She's OBSESSED w/ Nico. She's the girl that always leaves me a weird review xD**

**Summary: How to take over the world in 20 days. Or…Just win Ivy's heart….**

**Disclaimer: If you read my stories you should know :]**

**I just combined prologue and the chapter cuz the prologue is short **

Nico POV PROLUGE

I'm Nico Di Angelo. And I will win Ivy in 20 days. Problem is; she has a boyfriend.

Meet her boyfriend; Alex Kingsly. He's a son of Hermes. He has the basic Hermes looks. You know; curly brown hair and blue eyes. He always wore your typical mischievous grin- the Hermes Trademark and a pointed nose. He's really tall. Ivy's totally in love with her 'Boo'

Let's just say ;( and to keep it simple) I want to run over this kid.

And meet Ivy, the love of my life. She's your typical girl from Hecate that loves to show off her magic. She had wavy brown hair and side bangs on her left eye because she had a battle scar. She has mysterious brown eyes that sometimes looked hazel. She had 5 camp half-blood beads this year, though I didn't see her around much since I wasn't here at camp. I was usually in the Underworld. But my dad wanted me to spend some time here at good old camp….I guess….

And finally meet me; the kid that everyone thinks he's emo. Good news! I'm not emo! I have black eyes which everyone either finds really amazing or really creepy. I have black hair to! I'm am super mega freaking awesome. **(xDDD) **I love the color black. That's the happy side of me. I rather talk about the other side…later.

Anyways; I vow to win Ivy's heart in 20 days- the time I'll be spending here at camp.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nico POV- Day 1

I groaned sleepily and with my eyes still closed, reached out to feel the curtains and close them. Let's just say- it's for the best I don't get up, I get really pissed and cranky in the mornings. About 30 seconds later; I realized I was at camp. I got up and tripped on my shoes on the way to the bathroom. I'm not exactly neatest person. I washed my face. My face looked pale with deep purple irises from last night. Last night; I had shadow-traveled to a forest to contact Bianca. That drains a lot of energy. I threw on my black button-down and my aviators jacket and black jeans. I tied my shoes and walked out the door. OOOO! It burnsss! The sun! I rubbed my eyes and walked down the steps. I went over to Percy's cabin. Surprisingly; I didn't see him making out with Annabeth. He was asleep. Drooling.

_Typical Percy_

I went over to him and rolled my eyes. I cleared my throat

"Percy, Breakfast! Blue waffles!" I said in his mom's voice. He got up almost automatically. He groaned when he saw me and threw a pillow at me.

"Gee, warm welcome to the kid that barely visits camp."

"Since when do you get up this early?" he asked surprised that I was already dressed. I shrugged. He got up and stretched.

I saw him walk into the bathroom with a plain sea green shirt and jeans. I plopped down onto one of the beds to wait for him. He came out 2 minutes later- with blue hair.

"Alex" we both said angrily at the same time, gritting our teeth. Percy had to shower 8 times before it came off- well….most of it. Percy came out of the shower for the 8th time with only 1 blue hair left. He shrugged and we walked out the door. Instead of going to breakfast which were I was going, he made a B-line to the Hermes cabin. So naturally; I followed him. Percy burst through the door. Travis and Connor tilted their heads at him. In the back of the cabin, Alex chuckled, amused at Percy's expression. I raised my eyebrow at him telling him not to go there. But Alex continued until he got a douse of his own medicine. Percy shot a huge column of water at him. Gee, talk about a wakeup call. At the same time me and Percy jumped into hysterics, Ivy walked in with a camp half-blood tee shirt and Bermudas. She was wearing flats and her hair was in a high ponytail. She looked at me murderously. Great- she was mad at me now. Not Percy-me. So much for following your friends. I walked out the cabin with Percy. Before I left, I stole a glance at them Ivy was comforting him. WHAT THE FUCK?

**:'] hope you liked it! **

**Andrew- you see? I told you I would publish it sooner or later **


	2. Chap 2: Potiential Blackmail

**Disclaimer: :/ This thing just ruins my day, you know?**

Nico POV- Day 2

I yawned- and as some girls would call it 'Cute' and noticed there was drool. Joy, I drool in my sleep. I went to the bathroom and slipped into the shower. The water matted down my hair. I stepped out of the shower 15 minutes later. I wrapped the towel around my waist and I ran my fingers through my wet hair. When I turned around I nearly had a heart attack. Right there standing in front of me was Aphrodite. She had clothes laid down on my bed and she was searching through my closet. She hadn't noticed me.

"Erm… Lady Aphrodite?" I asked finally.

"Oh hi, Deary!" she said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong with going through my cabin.  
>"Umm…..Can I change now..?"<p>

"Oh Sure Sweety! Wear this!" she said gesturing to a pair of jeans and a simple gray tee shirt. I nodded and smiled weakly. She waved and giggled and disappeared into a cloud of Gucci perfume. I never did understand girls. I shrugged and put on the clothes that strangely that smelled like designer perfume which it probably did since the goddess of love picked these clothes for me. I pulled on the first pair of shoes I saw. I walked out the door. I saw Ivy and Alex holding hands walking really close to each other nearby. I rolled my eyes. But I started to smile as I saw Travis and Connor drive him away from her. I jogged up to her.

"Hi Ivy" I said

"Hi Nico" she responded

"Can we be like friends again? Like we used to? Before Alex became your b-"

"Sure!" she said happily. She gave me hug and we walked to the big house- like we used to.

I scraped half of my cookies into the fire and walked to my cabin. I chuckled when I saw Travis trying to hit on Katie. That made my day for sure. I walked to the sword arena and saw everyone had a partner. I guess I was hitting the dummies today. I was about to slice a dummy in half when I saw someone waiting next to me.

Jessi Lopez. She was this REALLY pretty girl from Aphrodite that didn't smolder herself in makeup to look like a pink cupcake from Hades. Jessi had the kaleidoscope eyes and short blond hair that was cut in layers to her mid-neck. She didn't have bangs either. She wore a light blush and eye makeup. She was wearing a white shirt with layers. She was wearing shorts and white gladiator sandals. She smiled at me. I knew she liked me. She flipped her hair.

"Nico?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?" she fluttered her eyes at me. I resisted the temptation. Ugh-Aphrodite kids and their charm speak nowadays.

"I got a lot of training to do" I said simply. She looked sad but she skipped away. From behind the spot she was standing I saw a clear view of potential black mail.

Perfect.

Score 1 for Di Angelo

**Review? **


	3. Chap 3: PS: Elysium?

**Mwhaha! I know sorry**

**Me and my really bad cliff hangers. **

**Disclaimer: This is how I wish you (Andrew) would act when I said this.**

**Me: I own Ivy (Hehehe)**

**Andrew: I'm not going to complain.**

**Me: :P**

**Me: I also own, Sky/Victoria, Joey, Andy, Eli, Ella, Katerin, Luna, Alex, Allison, Christine, and I think that's it.**

Day 3

Mission: Black mail

I pulled out my phone. Yes, I know it's against camp rules but I don't stay here long enough for Chiron to notice I have a phone. I snapped a picture.

I grinned. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and shadow traveled to the outside of the Hermes cabin. I only knew 1 person who hated _it. _

Christine Melendez

Meet her, the gorgeous diamond or jackpot as some called it of the Hermes cabin. Christine has light brown hair with natural blonde highlights running through her hair. She had cute freckles that moved when she wrinkled her nose. She has big teal eyes. Right now, she was wearing her camp half blood shirt that was big on her. But, it was tied around her stomach to make it look tighter. I could see a teal tank top under. She was wearing a silver necklace with teal gem stones which was probably stolen. She was wearing faded jeans. Her ears were covered, but you could still see those pointy ears. She made lying look to easy. Her record for pick pocketing was 7 seconds flat. She was the Stolls' hero.

"Christine" I prompted.

"Business?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. She sat on her bunk and crossed her legs. She grabbed a note pad and a purple pen that's ink looked invisible except her and the people she let see it. I nodded.

"State your matter" she said finally.

I lowered my voice.

"I need you to post some info for me- blackmail. About _it._"

At this, Christine looked at me surprised.

"Let me see" she grinned evilly. I tossed her my Phone. She got her laptop, (which I don't know how it hasn't been stolen yet) and plugged in a silver cable to both the phone and laptop. She uploaded the picture to her computer. She tossed me my phone back, not caring if it fell or not.

"Done. No price Nico. My treat. I've wanted to get back at _it _for ages"

The 20 drachmas in my pocket suddenly felt safer. Unless she was going to pick pocket me. I kept a hand stuffed into my pockets. She chuckled in amusement.

She held up her hands and tried to put on an innocent smile

"I'm not pick pocket you Nico. Honest"

I went out the door and checked my pockets. The drachmas were still there. I toyed around with my phone. I needed to talk with dad. I was tired of shadow traveling and I couldn't go to the Underworld so naturally, I Skyped him** (SoN!) **

Hades looked into the screen, shocked.

He was _totally _expected Death (Thanatos)

"Nico? What the holy Poseidon are you skyping me in the middle of the night?" he yawned.

"Middle of the night? DAD IT'S FREAKING 5:30 _PM_!"

"That is no way to speak your elders, much less a god, Young man." I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, DearDarling of Death…." **(LMAOOOO) **Hades huffed. He hated when I called him that.

"Yes?" he interrupted

"Question: I was wondering if you can help me…" I crossed my hands together and grinned evilly as I explained my plan.

Check for Di Angelo _again. _WOOT! I was on a role!

Eventually, after begging and promised my dear father to help me he agreed. I mean- actually begging. He made sure I was on my knees. And that I was in an awkward position- in front of camp- begging to a phone.

Just in case you're wondering, I am desperate that Hades does help me.

…

After this, I walked to the Hecate cabin and opened the door to see them levitating sleeping Hypnos kids-the usual…I guess. Ivy was in the far corner levitating a burly kid that looked strangely like a male version of Clarisse while reading her levitating Greek textbook. When she noticed me, she had lost her control and dropped Male Clarisse and the book.

"Ouch" Male Clarisse moaned and rolled on the floor but stayed asleep. Guess they like to sleep…. And the book…well… it was flipped into a page about Apollo and Artemis. And it looked pretty helpless from up here. Ivy simply looked up and creases etched into her head from concentrating and stress appeared. But the two things shot up into the air. Well… thing and person. She closed the book and it floated off to a shelf nearby. She had raised a hand.

"Yes Nico?" she asked flashing her eyes across my face

I grinned at her expression. It was full of confusion but happiness was dancing around. Maybe she wanted company. Her shoulders tensed as the door of her cabin creaked open. Gods, I had forgotten- cabin inspection.

Standing before us was Piper and Annabeth. Piper still wasn't settled in The Makeup Cave, but she clearly allowed or had been strangled to be allowed to cut her hair evenly and manicure her hand. She tapped her manicured hand on her clipboard. Annabeth mouthed to me: _Good luck with her. _UGH! Athena kids and their stupid knowledge!

_Did you just say my children and stupid in the same sentence?_

_You just used them… _I thought back

All the kids suddenly dropped their Hypnos kid. The Hypnos kids fell hard on their backs but they didn't budge. I could feel Ivy take a sharp intake of breath. She had forgotten to. Her cabin was a wreck.

She ended up with a 5 just because Piper was nice and wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about Jason- in the Roman camp- with Reyna. See what I mean? Stupid, pathetic Romans that only break your heart. No wonder the Greeks and the Romans were fighting in the first place. She flicked her hair angrily obviously lost in thought and stalked off in front of Annabeth. Annabeth sighed. She waved to us and jogged out the door to follow Piper to the Hermes cabin. Ivy looked at me again. Her face morphed into disgusted horror.

My legs turned to liquid jelly and I collapsed to the floor at the feeling of a sudden jolt of pain in my right leg.

The first thing I thought?

_Goodbye Life_

_P.S: Dad, Maybe you can you know speed up my position and go to Elysium with Bianca?_


	4. Chap 4: The Thing?

**Disclaimer: /\/\/\/\**

Alright dear darlings that have enough patience to read my stories that I don't update as often, Here it is! 

Omg, Thankkk you  I try my best when I'm writing, happy to know you think I'm a nice author 

If you've noticed, most of my stories relate to Paramore. Just saying; Paramore is my favorite band I know the lyrics by heat. 

I have a lot of stories to concentrate on like _**What's not to Love? **_My sequel of Love Triangle. I'll try to at least, at least, update every Saturday. But next Saturday, it's my friend's birthday so I don't know :/

Thank you Dear Darlings!

_**"No story lives unless someone wants to listen, the stories we love best do live in us forever. So whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be your home." - J.K Rowling**_

_**LOL, I'm obsessed w/ Harry Potter. **_

_**It's my life.**_

_**Not kidding.**_

Day 4

Mission: Escape the hospital…?

Nico POV  
>Good news darlings! I'm not dead! But I'm kinda in need here. Yeah… there's thing that doesn't even let me get my juice. And it's cranberry juice. OH THE HORRORR! MY CRANBERRY JUICE! Anyways, The Thing is watching me like a hawk. It's pretty creepy. It's not even blinking.<p>

Back to reality…

The Thing kept staring at me with those weird mechanical eyes. Have I mentioned The Thing is a robot? Suddenly, Ivy opened the door with none other than Alex. He was giving me a crooked glare. I looked at Ivy. Her eyes were filled with agony and sympathy. Had Alex done something to her? Cause, if he did; I would beat him to ashes, set those ashes on fire and on those ashes' ashes I would boil them then freeze them. Then get on a plane and drop it in the ocean. Yup, that sounds just about right.

"Am I going to be okay?" I piped up.

"Yeah…" Ivy said her eyes flickering to Alex.

"Who did it?"

"The only other person in this room…."

"NOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE THING WOULD DO THIS TO MEEE! WHYYY!"" I screamed shaking the Thing's mechanical shoulders.

"erm… No the other person"  
>"Ivy? You?" I asked. Ivy facepalmed<p>

"Nico you're so stupid" Ivy said. She pointed to Alex. "Alex did it" she said very slowly as if she was talking to a kinder gardener.

"Do I look like a kinder gardener to you?" I asked, offended.

"Not the point" Ivy said.

Alex continued to glare and pointed a crooked finger at me "This is not finished Di Angelo. I will get my revenge" Alex turned around and disappeared. I was kinda disappointed; I thought he was going to vanish like Severus did in Harry Potter 7. Oh well. Alex and his uncanny ability to disappear in thin air was wayyy better than just walking out. Ivy looked at the door disappointedly

"I'm sorry Nico" she said before walking out. Leaving me and The Thing in silence.

So, I had to think about a few things.

Major win for Di Angelo: Ivy and Alex are done

Major lost: How do I get out of here?

The Thing was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Bye The Thing, I think I will miss you the most, now… can I have my cranberry juice?" The Thing cocked its head at me as if thinking: _I just understood bye… DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING MEEE? D: _

But nevertheless, it grabbed the cranberry juice…. And spilled it all over me.

Oh joy, I juice love cranberry juice stained clothing. It's the new style you know? Before I could protest and before the Apollo camper came in and gave me a lecture on why I shouldn't drink cranberry juice in bed, I shadow traveled to my cabin.

Ah the joys of being able to shadow travel….

….

After my changing my clothes, I walked around camp giving random people hugs. I DON'T KNOW OKAY? I guess I was happy. A lot of them gave me "Wtf Looks" and backed away really slowly. Nice to know people are scared of me. It was pretty fun. When I hugged the Hermes kids, though, they pick pocked me. That was a big no-no. So I send a couple warriors and watched them spar the Hermes kids a bit.

Life was good wasn't it?

Well, Percy and Annabeth dumped me into the lake. Guess they don't like hugs, eh?

…

After that, I went to the Hecate cabin for my Greek lessons with Ivy. She was my… um how do I say this without getting embarrassed? Uhh….my teacher I guess. Ivy was pretty pissed about what Alex had done and every time he walked pass, she jabbed her pencil to the table so hard, it left the pencil standing there.

Eh, she'll get over it, am I right? RIGHT? Fineee, don't answer me….

Whatever, I'm closer to winning Ivy now.

Lucky win for Di Angelo

**GUESS WHAT? **

**Alex is a main antagonist here :3**

**Don't ask :3**

**Mwhahaha**

**Toodles Darlings! **

**[]****J****[]****a****[]****c****[]****k****[]****i****[]****e****[]**


	5. Chap 5: That Love Letter

**This is to my dedicated stalker; Andrew ;)**

**I saw her the other day…..In school… and some store…**

**ANYWAYS!  
>Update <strong>

Nico POV

Day 5

[Mission: Learn how to write a love letter without being laughed at by Thalia Grace the Hunter]

I banged my head against the wall, Ohmygods, how do you write a love letter without hearing the mocking laugh of Thalia Grace? By the way, I used to like Thalia. Yeah…. I know…What was wrong with me? Anyways, I was being followed by Thalia after she found out I was trying to write a love letter. I know, cheesy but…AGH anyways, she was laughing at me with the Voldemort laugh. Yeah, I'm creative aren't I? So far, I had:

Dear Ivy ;)

I like you. A lot

Hoping you feel the same way?

-Your Freaky Italian stalker.

I just put Your Freaky Italian Stalker because it made it I don't know…kinda mysterious. And cool. Plus, adding Nico would make Thalia laugh more. I mean, I would look WAYYY more desperate…Not that I am desperate….

Ugh…..

….  
>awkward silence…. I see how this is gunna be… Thalia scanned through my paper and rolled her eyes.<p>

"You are soooo talented in poetry, Nico….Nice penname…." And then; she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Heyyyyy!" I protested. "…WAIT? WHAT? ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A POEM!"

"No hope for this boy….." Thalia muttered under breath.

So; naturally; I edited my work.

I know had:

Ivy;

Mystery, it clouds your magical form;  
>ecstasy, it keeps us from the sadness beyond<br>I can't live without you, it seems  
>I'll take your hand, I'll walk with you<br>Take me to depths in the sea of love  
>Go with me further, as deep as you wish<br>I'll breathe in your intoxicating presence  
>Your eyes; your personality- your very presence;<p>

Invades my mind

-The Italian Kid

Thalia nodded in approval. "Good job Di Angelo" she praised.

"I didn't even know I can't write like that" I said- confused.

Thalia shrugged "Hidden Talent?"

I shrugged as well "I dunno. I'm worse than Apollo" I said completely serious. Thunder rumbled "Um…woops?" Thalia chuckled. She thumped the top of my head

"Buh-Bye Di Angelo" she said. Before I could answer; she was long gone. I shrugged.

Then my rather late reaction came- she had electrified me "OWW! IMMA GET YOU GRACE!" I screamed running out the cabin; sprinting after Thalia.

3rd POV

Little did he know; the wind had picked up- blowing the feather-weight note across the U- into the Hecate cabin- and gently fell on the head of a sleeping Ivy.

Aphrodite's magic- with a help of Aeolus- no doubt.

And that's what let everyone knew- they were Aphrodite's next target.

Aphrodite POV

I squealed- jumping up and down- thanking Aeolus times a million.

"The pleasure is all mines my Lady." he bowed "now I must be going- you know; the forecast channel of mines" I nodded

"Oooo be a darling; sunny weather for Georgia today- you know their having a beauty pageant today" I informed. I shuddered at the thought of pretty 8 year olds with tattered dresses and running makeup AND a rusty grand prize crown. That was too many 'ands' in that sentence. I flipped my glossy- now red- hair. He nodded obediently.

"Of course my lady" he said- jotting down quick notes on a silver ink pen. _I'll have to get one of those- with pink sparkles_ I mused. He disappeared- and a breeze of warm air sprinted past me. I popped up a mirror and examined my teeth.

"Hm… Good enough" I approved. I walked down the pavement of my new designed home in Olympus to my fairytale-looking palace.

"Ah…The hard work of being a goddess of love and beauty" I yawned. I could almost hear Athena's voice ringing in my ears: _Hard work? What hard work? Making sure your children act thick-minded, and arrogant? Or maybe making sure you don't break a nail? Or maybe…._I groaned- they would never understand.

**Sorry for no update! You know; a ton of homework and becoming an intelligent person…and I'm pretty full- I mean I have to go to church, my sister need to go to a dance routine everyday and I always get home around 9. **

**Hope you understand!**

**Jackie :***


End file.
